Setomus Clough
Setomus Clough is the eldest son of Bruce Clough and Emma Marie Genic born in the town-colony of Lionheart at the end of the 5th age, also step-son of Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo. At his age of seven, he went to a witch to age him ten years older, physically becoming seventeen, however since then he's developed the mental age of his physical age. He has a sister, Trace Clough, who is physically 17, and Blake, who is 18. Setomus also had a step-brother, Zephon Altus Gonzo, a step-sister, Akiza Gonzo, and an adopted brother, Scree Clough. Setomus is capable of producing some shadow magic, however is not completely an expert at this, more or less a beginner, and refuses to use it unless his life is in danger. Setomus, unlike the rest of his family, is more athiest, due to his exposure to the Gonzo Religion. Setomus is currently married to Rachel Gonzo and has a son named Samuel Gonzo-Clough. Setomus currently lives with his family in Nashuko Palace as king of the Nashuko Isles. History Here shall be the history of Setomus Clough. Birth- Pre(ish)-Roleplaying History Setomus was born near the end of the 5th age in Clough Manor, a mansion that was in the town-colony of Lionheart. He lived in Clough Manor for the first two years of his life, which was pretty dull. The Death of Bruce Clough Setomus was sleeping upstairs when his mother and father were downstairs. Soon, the doors were blown open, and Aztarwyn stepped through, engaging in combat with Bruce, eventually killing him. Setomus woke up after the doors were blown, and was questioning what the hell happened. Under Bruce's wishes, Emma had decided not to tell Setomus how Bruce died, she only took the body upstairs to lay it on their bed, and told Setomus that his father had passed onto another life. He cried soon after, as normal children do. Meeting Rachel Gonzo At the age of three, Setomus lived in a shack within the Lionheart mines with his mother and newborn sister. Rachel Gonzo then stepped in, a long-time friend of Emma, meeting Setomus for the first time. Setomus watched his newborn sister as his mother and Rachel were dealing with things outside of the shack. Rachel soon left after they all named the baby Trace, and since then, Setomus' life went back to normal. New Friends! Great Grandpa Raldur's "What's Sex?" The Death of Emma Plan for Vengeance While in the Gonzo Family Visiting the Clough Memorial Learning the Truth Becoming the Dark Lion Life as the Dark Lion Operation Rebirth "See you soon" The Vault Execution of Operation Rebirth Leaving Lionheart Making a Visit to the dead. Moving into Yanille, woohoo more friends Life in Yanille Reunion Visit from Blake and Aztarwyn Preparing for the Battle "I'm pregnant" The Battle for Rachel Healing his wounds Until Aztarwyn do us part Appearance Setomus as a child had blonde, short hair, with blue eyes. However, after his aging, he had black short hair and kept his blue eyes. Setomus looks much like his father, especially in how he dresses. With a fair muscular build, he stands at about 6'1", normally wearing a black shirt and black running slacks. He also wears black boots. Setomus has a different outfit for his alias "The Dark Lion", where he wears the combat-vest of his father, and a cloak with his fathers hood, a black Lions head on the cape, and the head of the Lion on the chest of his vest. He also wears his utility belt occasionally, which holds throwing knives, a sheathe for his sword, and a sheathe for a dagger. Weapons Setomus has a wide variety of weapons from what was left from his father before his father had died. He has a simple double-bladed steel sword, which he usually doesn't carry unless he goes hunting. To accompany his sword, he carries a steel dagger, also only used when he's hunting. Setomus has about 20 throwing knives that he's specialized himself to use. To top it all off, Setomus also has the crossbow of Bruce Clough, a repeater crossbow which has a lantern for the dark, which he has taken off, a scope, which also he's taken off, and two blades on the limbs of the bow. To accompany the crossbow, he has hundreds of steel bolts left from his father, with bolt racks that can hold up to 50 bolts to hold these. Personality Setomus acts like his physical age, however sometimes has outbreaks of his true age, only with his mother. Setomus isn't very fond of when someone tells him how old he actually is, as he has grown to know his physical age as his true age. He prefers to save the lives of others rather than his own, however is able to survive in the process. He could be considered an alcoholic, as he very much enjoys going to the bar and getting down-right hammered. Trivia *The name Setomus is more of a name that someone has in the Gonzo Family. *When the name of Setomus was made, I was so watching Transformers. *When the character of Setomus was developed, I was watching the Dark Knight Rises. Category:Male Category:Melee Category:Characters Category:Gonzo Family Category:Rangers Category:Protagonist Category:Aztarwynian Category:Humans Category:Royalty Category:Noble Category:Commander Category:Military